Writer's Block
by armybro8
Summary: Romantica. The great Usami-sensei has severe writer's block while trying to write a new BL novel, and needs some inspiration from Misaki...


**Okay, a couple things before you begin.**

**1. I totally SUCK at writing dialog. That's why the characters barely ever talk. I'm more of a person who loves to describe everything incredibly vividly. (hopefully I did that?)**

**2. Since I totally suck at writing dialog, most of my stories are rather short (the lemons and PWPs anyway) and lead right into the sex. **

**And I don't know about you, but most of the time I skip right over the dialog and babble and read the smut anyway. So I don't even waste my time even thinking about a long, drawn-out story unless it's truly needed. (which is rare) **

**3. This is a yaoi story! Yaoi means boy/boy, boy's love, shounen-ai, etc. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO BOY/BOY. (if you were allergic to it, why you would be searching up Junjo Romantica fanfics is beyond me, but whatever.)**

**You've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Junjo Romantica is Shungiku Nakamura's.**

---

Misaki plopped onto to couch with a sigh. Usami briefly looked over to him through his reading glasses, but then continued to stare at the blank notebook on his lap. He tapped his pen impatiently, and then sighed heavily, throwing his pen and notebook onto the ground with a small _slap_.

"What's wrong, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, startled by his frustration.

"Aikawa needs me to write another BL novel, but I'm all out of ideas." He sighed deeply and took off his reading glasses, sitting them down on the table.

Misaki glared at him. "When's your deadline?"

"Last Sunday." Usami answered nonchalantly.

Misaki's eyes widened. It was Thursday. "You baka! Why can't you stick to your damn deadlines? Now I'm going to have to cover for you!"

"Would you like to help me write it?"

"…what can _I_ do? It's a BL novel. I'm not helping you describe those pervy scenes!"

"I don't need help writing it," Usami smirked and smiled at him wickedly, "But I do need inspiration." He quickly pounced on top of Misaki, roughly pinning him down onto the couch and straddling his waist.

"H-hey! Stop it, pervy Usa-" Misaki was silenced by Usami's hungry lips. Usami smiled to himself, knowing the boy would be nothing more than a puddle of highly aroused goo after a few more seconds. Misaki opened his mouth in an attempt to breathe, but failed miserably as Usami shoved his tongue inside and prodded around in his mouth.

Usami pulled away with the same sly smile, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Misaki opened his eyes and half-heartedly glared up at his sensei. He was just about to open his mouth to speak, but Usami took that as another invitation and kissed him again with a silent passion.

The two were so immersed in the kiss, that they didn't hear Aikawa knock roughly on the door before barging in anyway, and yelling, "Sensei! Your ass better be hard at work on that new novel!" until after the fact.

Usami pulled away and glared up at her, annoyance in his eyes. "Aikawa, can't you see that I'm busy seeking inspiration for the novel?"

Misaki's face was beet red as he looked at Aikawa, emerald eyes wide and alert. Wasn't seeing him so aroused embarrassing enough without someone barging in on them?

Aikawa put her hands on her hips and stared back at Usami. "You're finding inspiration in Misaki-kun's mouth?"

"Yes! Now, if you come back in an hour, I promise you, I'll have most of the novel completed by then."

Aikawa's glare lightened and she sighed. "Fine, I'll give you _one_ hour. But if you haven't started on the novel by then, there will be _hell_ to pay!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He muttered, directing his attention back to Misaki.

"Oh, and Misaki-kun, I brought you some cream puffs from the bakery down the street. Enjoy!" Aikawa said with a sweet smile, leaving the blue box of pastries on the kitchen counter. She exited the apartment with a soft _slam_.

"Now, then." Usami said, relieving Misaki of his beige sweatshirt and white t-shirt. Usami began unbuttoning his shirt while he caressed Misaki's lips with his own. He pulled away and stripped off his white button-down, throwing it on top of the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Y-You'd better be grateful for this service!" Misaki yelled as his pants and underwear were disposed of. "I'm only doing this so you'll finish writing!"

"Sure, sure, shrimp." Usami teased as he snaked his hand between their bare stomachs, grabbing Misaki's growing arousal. The boy's initial yelp turned in to a deep moan as Usami stroked him, causing him to subconsciously thrust up into his cool hand.

After several minutes, Usami pulled his hand away so he could aid his other hand in freeing his straining manhood from the confines of his tight black slacks. He quickly put his hands back on Misaki, one back on his erection and the other teasing his tense hole.

Misaki's large green eyes flashed open when he felt Usami's fingers start to push inside gently, just sliding one fingertip in. He squirmed uncomfortably as the dry finger invaded further, a painful sting erupting. "Usagi-san, d-don't! Get the lube!" He yelled, kicking his legs wildly as the finger pushed its way farther inside.

Usami sighed and rolled off of the boy, standing up and quickly running over to his bedroom. Not bothering to turn the light on, he blindly groped around in the dark drawer in search of the small bottle.

Upon finding it, he ran back into the living room, holding up his unbuttoned and unzipped pants to prevent them from shifting to his ankles, resulting in him falling.

He impatiently climbed back on top of Misaki, lubing up his fingers with the clear, slick liquid. Misaki lifted his legs and wrapped them around Usami's back, while Usami's fingers found their way back to Misaki's entrance.

Usami pushed one finger inside, an act that caused Misaki to dig his nails into his older lover's back. He bit his lip as the finger slid in further, until it was buried to the knuckle. He pulled the single digit out, only to add another, scissoring his slender fingers in and out to stretch Misaki.

The feeling of those cold fingers inside of him made Misaki shudder violently against Usami's body.

"Nnn…Usagi-san…" Misaki whimpered as Usami's fingers rubbed against his prostate. Usami smiled and kissed his small lover again and added a third finger, continuing to stretch Misaki's tight entrance even further. Misaki threw his head back in ecstasy, squeezing his thighs tighter, as if to trap Usami in them.

Usami pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again, dribbling some onto his throbbing manhood. After spreading it on with his fingers, he lifted the boy's legs and draped them over his shoulders. He gently nudged his erection into Misaki's entrance, then let go and began to imbed himself into his lover's body. Usami let out a small moan as he was engulfed with the incredible tightness that was his Misaki.

Misaki bit his lip as his older lover buried himself deeper and deeper inside him. It always stung a little when Usami first pushed inside, but, as always, the pain quickly subsided and was placed with undeniable pleasure.

Finally, Usami was buried to the hilt inside Misaki's cave. He gave the boy a minute to adjust to the girth that filled him. In the meantime, he gently stroked the boy's brunet hair and kissed him with a gentle passion.

Misaki pulled away, gasping for air. He nodded and wrapped his arms around his older lover, giving him the green light to begin.

Usami slowly pulled out, and then drove himself back in, relishing the feeling of Misaki's tight muscles clenching around him. Misaki continued to dig his nails into Usami's back, especially as the intruder struck his prostate, making him moan uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Usami checked, noticing the boy's pained expressing.

"Y-yeah…" Misaki said, ignoring the uncomfortable sting that lingered.

Usami continued to thrust in and out at a quick pace, taking his lover's word. Misaki bucked his hips up against Usami's body, rubbing his neglected hardness up against his stomach. Usami smiled and took the boy's erection into his hand, stroking him teasingly.

After a moment Usami began really pumping him, his large hand slamming against Misaki's stomach, then back out, tightening his fingers to awaken the sensitive nerves underneath. At the same time, he found his lover's prostate again, and was awarded with a lavish moan that came from Misaki. Usami aimed at that spot again, rubbing against it with every hard thrust.

Misaki's legs began trembling, and his spine and groin tingled with excitement. His face was beet red and he was gasping relentlessly, allowing Usami to ride him for all he was worth.

Eventually, it all became too much. Usami felt Misaki clench around him, then his groans began. Misaki threw his head back, moaning to completion. He released his sticky seed all over Usami's hand and stomach, subconsciously thrusting up into his lover's cold hand as he rode out his orgasm.

Usami's pace picked up, and seeing his lover's orgasmic expression, he came as well. He pushed inside one final time before coming hard inside his small lover, who was slowly coming down from his own high.

Usami slowly pulled out and pressed his lips to Misaki's temple. He licked his fingers clean to Misaki's embarrassment, and gently lay down on top of him.

"Ack! Usagi-san, you're heavy!" Misaki complained.

Usami sighed heavily and quickly reversed their positions, so that Misaki was lying on top of him. He gently ran his fingers through the brunet's hair and wrapped his other arm around his tiny waist. Misaki buried his still flushed face in the crook of Usami's neck. They both relaxed in the afterglow, knowing it couldn't last as long as normal, since Aikawa was going to barge in and make Usami get to work pretty soon.

After a short half hour, Usami and Misaki had gotten dressed, and Usami had finally gotten past his writer's block, thanks to Misaki.

Misaki was sitting next to him, nibbling on the delicious cream puffs Aikawa had brought him earlier while watching mindless television. There was a hard knock at the door, followed by,

"Sensei, I hope you're ready to get your lazy ass to work now!" Aikawa yelled. "No watching TV, you have to write!"

"I'm almost done." Usami said, unbothered by her loud, dramatic entrance.

"Sorry, Aikawa-san, I'm watching TV." Misaki admitted. "But I'll leave so you two can work."

"No worries, Misaki-kun, you're okay. Sensei, let me see what you have so far!" She said with enthusiasm, grabbing the notebook out of Usami's hand and flipping through the scribbled pages. She giggled as she got past the mindless dialog, and began reading the smut.

"Strawberries …whipped cream…sex on the couch…perfect! Nice work. Now, if only you could meet your deadlines." Aikawa analyzed, tossing the notebook back at Usami. "Now, go type this up and e-mail it to me. It's already four days late, and _I'll_ be the one taking the blame!" She mused.

"Yes, yes." Usami said, unfazed and kind of annoyed.

"You better get to work writing up the next one."

Usami nodded. "Hmm. I'm feeling a little spacey…I think I might need some more inspiration, Misaki…" He trailed off with a smile, looking over to Misaki.

Misaki blushed wildly. "No! I have school tomorrow; I won't be able to walk tomorrow!" The boy yelled as he was tossed over the author's shoulder and carried to his bedroom.

Misaki has since then learned his lesson: _never_ help the great Usami-sensei write his pervy Boy's Love novels, no matter how bad his writer's block is.

--

**Thanks for reading! **

**Hopefully I'll talk to you in the future!**

**3Emily**

**Reviews help speed up the writing process of my other fics!**

**Oh, and a small A/N:**

**Misaki never seems to "enjoy" the sex in the mangas…he's always saying how he's not used to it, but you'd think that by now he'd be used to it…?  
Anyway, it's really hard for me to portray Misaki enjoying the sex like this because I feel like it's OOC, but…I don't know…hopefully you guys thought it was believable. **


End file.
